The Ravencry
The Ravencry '''are an organization of mercenaries operating out of the ruins of Upper Orrodyl, currently under the leadership of the Half-Elf, Vesryn Nailö. Their foundation resulted directly from a gladiator slave-revolt, which at the time was led by Vesryn. History Founded in the year 3E 24, the Ravencry were born directly from the actions of the once-slave Vesryn Nailö. Enslaved by Orcs and forced into a life of gladiatorial servitude, Vesryn and his companions eventually revolted against their overlords. The fighting was bloody, and many slaves and Orcs alike were killed. Ultimately, Vesryn delivered his slave-army to victory when he personally beheaded the Slaver Chief to which he and his companions were bound. He delivered the head of his former master directly to the local Warchief. A duel followed, in which Vesryn nearly lost his life. However, he and his companions ultimately managed to escape. Upon reaching safety outside the Orcish city, Vesryn announced to his men that they were all now free to do as they pleased. In this same speech, he offered them all an opportunity to put their once-forced skills to use as mercenaries. Nobody in his company left, though they were all given the option. As such, Vesryn announced the foundation of the Ravencry. Initially only numbering 50 men, Vesryn began to plan how they would increase their ranks. Vesryn soon led the Ravencry to a nearby port-city, where they were greeted by a Dwarven sea-faring trader from Redfalls, Antor Thunderbottom. Offering to transport them back to the mainland of Londalor, Vesryn agreed to tag along. Antor and Vesryn soon befriended one another on the voyage, and ultimately entered a business agreement by which Antor funded the Ravencry. In one fell swoop, the Ravencry's membership also swelled as a result of Antor's crewmen joining up with them. After seven years of steady mercenary work, Vesryn and Antor led the Ravencry to the ruins of Upper Orrodyl where they sought to pillage the remains of the keep once held by the necromancer-cult known as Necros' Eye. However, when they realized that the keep was mostly intact, the Ravencry instead decided to occupy it and refurbish it to serve as their headquarters. Approximately a month after the occupation, Vesryn and Antor grew tired of the screaming coming from underground, once attributed to ghosts. Soon after, the leaders found themselves delving into the once-sealed dungeon, where they encountered a tortured, sentient skeleton by the name of Jezevyn Tandril. Detailing how she was betrayed by her son and left for dead, the leaders of the Ravencry offered her the opportunity to join their ranks in return for utilizing her abilities as a mage (and a necromancer). Membership Notable Ravencry Mercenaries '''Vesryn Nailö - Guild Master of the Ravencry. Antor Thunderbottom - Steward of the Ravencry. [[Lilith Hadvarsdóttir|'Lilith Hadvarsdóttir']] - Northwoman Skald and lover of Vesryn. Jezevyn Tandril - Head mage and necromancer of the Ravencry. [[Brandon Thunderbottom|'Brandon "Brand" Thunderbottom']] - Not a mercenary by technicality, but a bard and chronicler of the Ravencry's deeds. [[Eve Maia Stirwin|'Eve Maia Stirwin']] - Ranger-Lieutenant of the Ravencry, Beast Master.